The Stength of Love
by Kitsune Shinigami
Summary: An emerging Love between a constable, and an Inspector. Chapter 3 Up. Summary may be misleading.
1. The Stormy Docks

The Strength of Love

The rain fell in flooding sheets on the wooden docks. Inspector Fox stood with her back to her partner, Constable Cooper. Armed with her trusty shock pistol, firing off shot after shot at the approaching mob of dark shaped figures, Cooper armed with a new design Shock Rifle X4000, was pumping rounds of electrical lead into the bodies of any who dared to get within a range where their shapes could be identified.

"Great night for a shootout, eh Inspector?" Cooper joked lightly. Even though he had lost his memory he hadn't lost his sense of satirical sarcasm.

"Oh shut your mouth Constable, this is no place for jokes." Carmelita responded in an annoyed tone pumping another round, firing the target into the churning foam of the ocean.

"Not is it a time for light conversation." Cooper replied looking over his shoulder with an ear splitting grin. Carmelita gave a huff and batted a straggling criminal into the surf with her pistol, as they seemed to stop coming.

Cooper lowered his gun. "That's the last of 'em it would seem." He said, still grinning.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Constable, NEVER lower your gun until…" Carmelita never finished as Cooper's head was rammed by a large hand wielding a Beretta. The hand glanced off his head and slammed almost full force into his shoulder. Carmelita fired several shots into the mass of darkness, that devoid itself of light. The figure grinned revealing shiny teeth.

"He…he...he… Looks like we got the scrawny one nice and gerd, eh Juck?" said the figure mispronouncing good, and Chuck.

"Yeah, hehe." Said another voice from the side. Before Carmelita could make a move however, the docks beneath the two exploded in a fury of wood splinters and maggots that had made their home their, and barnacles that had suckered to the side. Carmelita looked down too see her Constable clinging to what remained of the dock.

"Constable!" Carmelita yelled as she tossed her pistol to the side and reached down to help him up. She could see the arm that held his rifle was bleeding profusely from his shoulder, and was most likely broken. The end was still smoking from the shot he had fired. "It'll be okay Constable, I'll help pull you out, and we'll get an ambulance!" Carmelita told him as tears streaked down her face. She was lying to him, and herself. His uniform was sleek with rain, and his hand was quickly losing purchase on the wooden docks.

"Carmelita…" Cooper muttered weakly.

Carmelita bent down to listen, her Constable never referred to her as Carmelita, only Inspector, Chief, Miss Fox, or Captain, for the 2 years they had been working together. "What is it Cooper?" Carmelita said in a weak voice.

"You may have taken advantage of my amnesia, but you kept me safe, out of harm's way, and gave me shelter, food, and a job." Carmelita now realized that that the smash to his head, must have cured his amnesia, but it had also cured his consciousness. His eyes were barely staying open.

"Cooper, I'm sorry for what I had to do, but I couldn't leave you there! It just wouldn't be right! Because the truth is Sly…" before she finished Sly managed to lift his injured shoulder, dropping his rifle, and pressed his index finger to her mouth. Carmelita blinked.

"Toppy won't be happy about the rifle." Sly joked referring to the Police Chief. Carmelita gave a slight chuckle tears still streaming down her face. "But the truth is Carmelita, every comment I've ever made towards you about you being, gorgeous, beautiful, any thing of that sort, was true. I vowed, when I was being held by Dr. M's creation, if given the chance, I would tell you how I feel. The truth is Carmelita; I…love…you…" Sly said smiling as his eyes closed and his hand went slack, losing all grip on the docks, and slipping into the frothing, foaming ocean, that seemed to roar in triumph over having taken the life of the greatest thief ever known.

"SLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carmelita yelled into the night as she broke down sobbing. When reinforcements came, they would find Carmelita, leaning against a wall, sopping wet, passed out from the traumatic events of the hours passed. Carmelita would later thank the rain for hiding the tears of her greatest sorrow.

A/N YES! It Is I! GJIADY! (GoJumpInADitchYahoo) Formerly KitsuneShinigami! I have changed my Penname again, and am taking an extended break from my other stories. DO NOT FEAR! They will be revived! I have hit some writing blocks, (coughFortKnoxcough) but I will return to them eventually. But for now, I bring you the first of my first ever Sly Cooper Fanfictions, The Strength of Love.


	2. An Old File

Chapter 2

It was a bright sunny morning. The leaves on the tress gleamed bright and green in all their photosynthesizing glory. The yellow sand lay on the beach, slight waves breaking on the shore. A large mountain stood in the center of this small island. All around were evidences of destruction, and various rusting machinery, with plants growing over them. This was the island that had the laboratory fortress of the notorious Dr. M, before his untimely death. Lying on the heated sand was a figure clad in the standard navy blue Interpol officer's uniform. His clothes were tattered and frayed, and his face was down in the sand. The figure lifted its head revealing itself to be the infamous Master Thief, Sly Cooper.

Sly picked up his tattered body and limped away, leaning on his right leg. He dragged his left leg behind him in a limp. His left arm hung like that of a scarecrow's. His shoulder was bloody, and the bone could be seen piercing through the layers of his skin. He dragged himself to the entrance of a cave. Inside the cave was empty, but standing outside the entrance were a staff with a hook like end, a red bag, and a belt with the familiar Cooper family emblem on it. Sly picked up his cane and smiled. Now, to get off this god-forsaken island, and find a hospital. His shoulder was starting to hurt.

(Paris, France)

Carmelita sat her desk reading over an old file. It was in a faded manila folder. The print on the tab could barely be read. The name read Cooper, Sylvester James Andrew. It was the file of the infamous Sly Cooper. On the inside was a torn and fading picture of Sly in a typical grin carrying some unknown treasure over his shoulder in a sack. It was the only real clear photo of his face Interpol had at the time of the creation of his file. Behind it was a stack of more photos containing various pictures of when Sly had left "souvenirs," from their "times" together. Behind those was the thickest stack of papers that had ever been crammed into a single file. Containing as much, (or little) information that Interpol could gather on the heists of the Cooper Gang. At the very back of the folder was a black sheet of paper. It was written on with white ink. Carmelita chuckled slightly. Cop's life was always black and white. The cops the white, the bad guys the black. But a black paper with white ink? The irony of the reversed roles was somewhat funny. The paper was short, and was quick to the point.

_"The Interpol Head Commission Hereby Excuses Sylvester James Andrew Cooper, More Commonly Known As "Sly Cooper," And Any And All Of His Associates From Any And All Crimes, Thefts, Break-Ins, Assaults, Loitering's, All Behaviors Deemed "Inappropriate" By The Proper Committees And All Such Acts Of Any Sort That Cross With The Law. Due To Helpful Actions Towards The General Public And Its Well Being While Acted As Constable Of Interpol Partnered To Carmelita Montoya Fox, Official Inspector Of Interpol._

_Signed,_

_The 13 Interpol Head Commissioners"_

As Carmelita finished reading a small tear ran down her face. Sly was excused form any and all actions outside of the law, and his gang were off scot-free. Although, if he committed any more actions in the future, action would be taken under a different case file. Carmelita couldn't help but weep with joy at the fact that Cooper was off free. Carmelita had never had a chance to finish her statement on the docks, and the rain had hidden her tears. No one knew how she truly felt, she wasn't even sure if her feelings were her own. Although, with Cooper gone form the crime, there wasn't much left in her job. Regular criminals that actually got caught. Criminals that didn't get amnesia, join your job as your partner after you brain washed them, then break your heart by falling into an endless abyss of black water. But such was life, for Carmelita at least. Carmelita stood up, stretched, and put the file back in the cabinet. Carmelita smiled as she walked away, but failed to notice something at the back of the drawer in which she threw the folder. In place of two files were two small pieces of blue paper resembling a certain raccoon shaped emblem…


	3. True Friends

Chapter 3

Bentley sat in his small house reading a scientific journal. It was late and he had only had a small lamp beside him turned on. A small cup of steaming tea sat on the table sat next to Bentley. He sipped his tea and continued to read the journal. –Tap- Bentley looked up and looked around. He could have sworn he had heard something. He heard another tapping sound. He was starting to get suspicious. He heard more tapping noises and a rattling of the doorknob. Bentley swallowed. He wasn't prepared for anything like this. He had no idea who was at the door. It could be anyone they had taken down years ago. He heard the click of the lock. He began to sweat. He pulled out his dart firing gadget. The door creaked open.

"Bentl…?" was all the figure could say before Bentley set off the rapid fire addition on his darts and pumped the figure full with 10 darts of sleeping agent. Bentley cracked his eyes open. He didn't know he had had them closed. He opened them once he had assured himself that the figure was out cold. When his eyes were open he gasped. Lying on the floor in front of him was an Interpol officer. Bentley began to shake. He had just possibly severely injured an officer of the law. Of course it was in self-defense, the officer had made no effort to reveal who he was, and had just broken into Bentley's house. Bentley was still worried over the whole situation until he noticed the object in the officer's hand.

"The Cooper Cane? Why would an Interpol officer have…oh my god! Sly, is that you!" It took Bentley a second to realize that Sly couldn't hear him. "Oh god Sly… what have I done…" Bentley was even more worried than he was before. 10 darts with sleep agent were imbedded in Sly. Who knows how his body would react to that much sleep agent? Sly needed a doctor, and he needed one NOW. Bentley had just noticed Sly's shoulder was nearly destroyed and the bone was jutting from it. It had obviously began as a small discomforting wound, but due to constant irritation the wound was deeply aggravated, and the bone wasn't helping the problem. Bentley knew he had no choice but to take him to a doctor. He picked up his phone.

"Penelope? Yeah, it's Bentley. I need you to come over here ok? … No, right now. … Yes it's important! I need you here as fast as possible. … Ok, see you in a few minutes then." Bentley hung up the phone before entering a different number.

"Hello?" said a deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Murray! Am I glad to hear you. Look, I know you're only in town for a few days, but I desperately need your help!" Bentley said urgently.

"What service is it that you require of, 'The Murray'?" Murray asked.

"I'll explain when you get here, and make sure you have plenty of room in the van, we're going to need it." Before he could answer Bentley hung up the phone.

Bentley wheeled back in forth in his wheelchair, nervous as he could possibly be. He heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. As he cracked the door open he could see Murray standing there next to Penelope.

"What's the rush Bentley? You sounded worried over the phone." Penelope said moving into her trademark thinking stance.

"Yeah man. You like, hung up before we were done talking, what's up with that?" Murray asked in his loud boisterous manner.

"Guys come in; I'll explain all this in a second. But first you have to get in here!" Bentley's voice held more than a tinge of urgency within it. Bentley quickly ushered them in through the doorway.

"What's the rush Bentley? It's not like you have a critically injured patron in here, and you need immediate medical assistance." Penelope said in a sarcastic tone. Bentley just looked around sweating.

"Well…um…the thing is you see…" Bentley murmured trying to find the right words.

"Oh god Bentley! What happened! You have someone in critical condition!? What are you going to do! And why not take him to the hospital yourself?"

"Because of my situation that may be hard. Because you see, this…person broke into my home, and in my fright I accidentally set of the rapid fire setting on my sleep darts. It was only meant to be used in situations with a very low chance of hitting an enemy, or when strafing multiple enemies. But this person was hit by all ten, and now, he's in critical condition. Not to mention his previous shoulder wound."

"Who is it Bentley? I'm glad to help if you need me to drive him somewhere!" Murray boasted in the same manner.

"Yeah Bentley; who is it that's causing this trouble for you? Why is it so hard to just get this guy medical attention?" Penelope asked in an exasperated voice.

"Well, when I first saw him he was in an Interpol officer's uniform…" Bentley began.

"A cop?!?!? Why would a COP break into your house? And what happened to make you shoot him!?" Murray yelled. Bentley rubbed a finger in his ear to help regain his hearing.

"Now that's where this gets interesting. This Interpol 'officer', as I suspect he may be faking it, is actually Sly." Bentley explained trying to keep his voice from shuddering.

There was a impregnated pause before Penelope and Murray simultaneously gave a loud shout of, "WHAT!?!?!?!" "How in the hell is Sly here! And why is he in an Interpol officer's uniform? What in the world is going on here Bentley? You better tell me or so help me god I will…" Penelope began in an angry voice.

"I already told you what I know! I didn't know it was Sly until I saw the cane! His amnesia seems to have been cured as he remembered my name." Bentley stated. "He did?" Murray asked with a puzzled look. "Well, he STARTED to…" "Right before you pumped him full of sleep agent, which is probably going to shut down all his major organ functions, and kill him!" Penelope started gaining volume as she went on.

"How in the world was I supposed to know it was Sly! He picked the lock, snuck in with no prior warning, and now he's going comatose in the closet!"

"Closet? You put him in a CLOSET?" Penelope was starting yell, and was getting PRETTY pissed.

"Where did you want me to put him? But no matter; Murray, can you please get Sly out of the closet? Even if this means returning him, and us, to the police, Sly's life is worth it." Penelope and Murray nodded. Sly was too good a friend to leave behind. Their freedom was not worth his life.


End file.
